The Black Heart
by M.j's place
Summary: In the world of two covens whom will stand supreme and just how involved are those Vampires? There is a blood bond and Roman is being forced to marry Seth even though he is in love with Dean. And that is just the beginning of their problems. What will the covens do when the Vampires try to rule? Slash. Roman/Dean Roman/Seth Roman/Dean/Seth. Randy/John and others! Please Review!
1. Blood Bond

_**In the world of two covens, whom will stand supreme, and just how involved are those Vampires? **_

"What! No! I love him! Flat out! It's as simple as that!" Roman growled as he stood in his living room. Sadly though it was not as simple as that. His family will not allow it. He knew it. His heart knew it and it broke his heart into pieces.

Hunter stood firm. His arms crossed and his brows knitted tightly, looking sternly at his underling. He had arrived home from a meeting and still wore his dark gray suit and blue tie.

Roman's eyes burned with tears he refused to allow fall. How in the hell did this happen? Love, and with a man his family were feuding with. How?

Hunter watched as his Son turned from him and began to walk away. "I am so sorry son. I wish things could be different. I can not allow you to touch the man you want to be with. Ambrose. Why Ambrose?" Hunter whispered to himself.

Aj placed a hand on Hunter's strong shoulder and felt it tremble. She knew then that her father was crying and her heart skipped a beat, she had never seen her father shed a tear, ever, before today.

"Why the tears father?" Aj Lee asked her dad, she had to know why her father was so sad, this was new to her. She was dressed in a pink summer dress ready to go out and meet her friend.

Hunter lowered his head and a lone tear fell. His heart hurt just like his sons.

"I have taken the one thing from my son I have always wished for him to have. True love." Hunter sighed, he wished things could be different, that the feud between the Helmsley's and Michaels had never begun and that he was not in dept to Ric Flair. Then his son would not be as heart-broken as he is now.

"Oh." Aj whispered. She looked down at her hand and the wedding band that was wrapped safely around it. She frowned at her brothers loss. To the fact that Roman would never have what she had, A loving marriage and to the one he held in his heart.

"I feel so bad for him father. I feel, guilty. I was blessed with Phil. Being the second born I was not held to that senseless blood oath." Aj spoke softly, she did not want her brother to hear. She really did feel heartbroken over it.

"Daughter, it is not senseless. It was put here to protect us!" a bold voice exclaimed. Aj frowned and looked up at Hunter's forced husband. In their long line of Witchery it was often common to have arranged marriages, No matter what the true heart wanted.

"Shane." "That is Father to you, young lady." The man scolded. "What ever!" Aj spat. A slap was heard and Hunter gasped at Shane slapping their daughter.

"Go to your room! You are grounded until further notice!" Shane demanded. "I am married, _Father_, you can't ground me." Aj spat back as she held her burning cheek.

"Then leave my home! I will not be disrespected and do not come back!" Shane spoke firm. Hunter gasped at those words.

"What! NO! You can't do this. Shane. Please? Do not take my daughter away from me?" Hunter pleaded. In Hunter's world, his children were all he had from truly being lonely .

Shane was not listening though and pointed to the door. "Mark, remove this woman from my home!" Shane spoke to his top bodyguard.

Shane was a hated member of the community and needed a personal guard to keep him safe. Mark Henry did just that, kept Shane safe.

Hunter however was loved by everyone who knew him, he never needed anyone to protect him. Hunter and Shane were like night and day. Shane McMahon Helmsley was a ruthless, hate filled human and Hunter was kind and thoughtful of others, to a point but he was no push over either.

Shane had hoped that by taking Hunter's last name when they married that people would treat him differently but that failed.

The McMahon's were hated and Shane would always be a McMahon by blood. No changing his last name would ever change that fact.

Hunter looked with tears burning his eyes as Aj was removed from his home. He loved his children they meant the world to him.

His lover Stephanie had died so young but left behind two beautiful children. Roman and Aj. Stephanie had died giving birth to Aj and they were all Hunter had left.

Shane was Hunter's husband but so children could be born Hunter was allowed Stephanie. Shane knew Hunter had fallen in love with the woman.

If Stephanie had not died in childbirth she would have been killed two weeks later and at the hands of Shane's assassin Bray Wyatt.

Bray Wyatt was not a witch but a powerful wizard who could kill with just a few simple words and a few personal trinkets. Everyone in Salem was afraid of him, but not Shane McMahon Helmsley, that man was too insane to be afraid of anyone.

"How could you do that?" Hunter asked Shane. The man just smirked and walked way. Roman walked behind Hunter, he hated that his father would e hurt once more.

"Maybe I can change his mind." Roman stated. Aj looked like her mother and losing his daughter would be like loosing Stephanie all over again. Roman did not want that for his father, he loved him too dearly for that.

He knew in his heart his father had done all he could to stop the arranged marriage from happening,

"How son?" Hunter asked. "By telling him I am ready to meet Seth." Roman whispered as his heart cried...

~}~{~

"Call me? Text me! Send a pigeon! Send a fax! Write it on a post it pad! Send a signal up in smoke, write in out in morse code! Anything! Damn it Roman I love you!" Dean exclaimed as he sat with the knife in his hand. Dressed in only a pair of denim jeans and white wife beater, Dean let out another sigh.

"What good is being a witch and having powers if my powers are useless!" Dean screamed into the phone, sadly no one on the other line was listening. But someone was listening and hearing his son was hurting him deeply.

Shawn Michaels wept for his son Dean. He knew why Roman was giving his son the cold shoulder. Hunter Helmsley refused to end the family feud of long long ago.

"Son?" Shawn addressed his adopted son Dean Ambrose. Dean stood up when his father came into the room.

"Sorry dad for raising my voice. I I , Oh damn it dad!" Dean tossed the phone down. He sat down on to the sofa and placed his head into his hands.

"I love him dad. I love him. Why can't Roman and I just be who we are suppose to be? In love and together?" Dean asked as his legs shook up and down, his heals tapping on the floor in aggravated energy.

"I'm sorry son. You know the story. Hunter is bound by blood to the bond. Roman is to marry Ric Flairs first-born son and that son is Seth Rollins." Shawn repeated himself again.

Dean sighed, he knew all of this. Knew that Roman had been bound by some Blood Bond and that the man he had fallen in love with was being forced to marry some one from Flairs bloodline. Someone Roman didn't even know. He felt sorry for his lover, well would be lover.

Roman by honor held off having sexual relations with Dean, He had hoped to take Dean to bed on their wedding night. Now as the date approaches closer and closer it looks like Roman will lose Dean forever, being forced to marry another.

"It hurts, I fall in love and with the one person I know I can't have. He's my best friend. We weren't suppose to fall for each other. That was not what was meant to happen, but it did." Dean explained. He had known about the blood bond, he just wished that it was not true and he would be allowed to marry the one man he knew, the only man he would ever want in his life this way.

Dean was crying inside. Yet he was determined. There had to be a way to break the Blood bond and if there was _He_ was going to find it...

~}~{~

The punching bag took yet another hit. One hit after another, blows were planted onto the oblong bag that hung from a ceiling.

An angry young man punched the bag with his fists, over and over again. With each hit his anger grew less and less. He was given some news today that did not sit too well with him. Life altering news that made him angry, sad and nervous.

Seth Rollins Flair's nervousness subsided but only for now. Dressed in a pair of jeans and no shirt, his bare feet cold on the cement floor he pounded into the punching bag.

"I'm too fucking young to get married!" another hit to the punching bag. "I hate Roman, I always have! I bet that son of a bitch does not have a clue as to who I even am!" Seth screamed out.

"Scream all you want son, you are marring Roman Reigns Helmsley." Ric Flair boasted. The Blood bond would continue and their bloodline would continue to thrive, no matter what the cost...

{~}

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Well I miss Roman already and needed to start something different for me. Something along the lines as supernatural. I hope It will be something everyone is interested in reading. I have a full time Job and writing is a labor of love for me, So before I post another chapter and introduce the Vampires I need to know If I should continue. So let me know in a review.

**So PLEASE REVIEW...**


	2. Immortality awaits

**Thank you to, **Wakko's minion, johncenapunkjericholic, chanelle31, rose. waldron. 9, jadeMK11, takers dark lover, LadyDragonsblood, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy and Lover, sorry Lover she just forced her way in, she will only make _RARE_ appearances! **For reviewing the first chapter and to those whom faved and followed!** You touch my heart! All of you do!

NOW; Time to meet those pesky Vampires!

**{Sugar sweeter than ever!}**

**A/n; In my world Vamps can have sex, cry, get off and all that sexy stuff! ;)  
><strong>

**{~}~{~}**

_**"Immortality awaits"**_

"A CAVE! A bloody, dingy, bat filled, CAVE!" Randy was currently standing in a cave wearing a pair of black jeans, gray long-sleeved Tee and tan snake-skin cowboys boots with someone he hated.

"Oh come on! It's fitting don't you think?" John Cena laughed at Randy Orton's actions. The man actually looked afraid. John, who dressed only in a pair of black board shorts and a red short-sleeved t-shirt, walked closer to a trembling Randy.

Randy shivered inside and hoped to hell that it did not show on the outside as well. "And when in the hell did you start to talk like you were fucking British?" John chuckled, his bare feet making the gravel move, the sound echoing trough out the cavern.

"Well, when in the hell did _you_ start cursing like a damn sailor?" Randy bit back. "When you started acting like you were afraid." John replied with a cocky smile.

Fuck, Who was acting? Randy Orton thought to himself with a shiver on the inside and out. "How in the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Randy spoke under his breath, but even with the dripping water and bat talk, John had heard what he said.

Looking at Randy in a faux hurt John crossed his arms. "Look you asked for it, you said you wanted to live forever. Well I can do that. But I am not going to do that if you are going to cry and whine about where I want to do that at!" John yelled and the echo throughout the cave had the bats stirring and screeching louder.

"Fuck dude, will you calm down before you wake some late hibernating bear! Shit!" Randy spoke in a harsh voice, yet as soft as he could.

John just laughed at the mortal man and louder than Randy would have wanted him to. He began to walk up closer to Randy. You could hear what sounded like running water in the background sounds from the hole in the side of the mountain.

Randy took a step back as John got closer...Was he having second thoughts about what was about to happen, because after this there was no turning back. Immortality awaited.

X-XxX-X

Alex could not help but laugh at the two men in front of him. "Hell you would think they were arguing teenagers not two grown men in their thirties!" the spiky blond growled under his breath.

His best friend frowned at him wondering what he was talking about. "Shelly? What in the hell are you watching?" Chris asked as he made his way over to the sofa, holding two cans of soda in his hands.

Chris had short choppy brown hair and wore faded blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a brown faded leather jacket. He smiled seeing Alex sitting before him. He had just came over to see his best friend.

Ever since he became a Vampire Chris had been spending less and less time with Alex and it was starting to take a toll on him, well the both of them really. So at the moment Chris had just entered his best friends apartment, only to find his friend kicked back on the sofa watching his laptop with a bag of chips by his side.

"This, its live video feed. Here, Come look. Apparently John has some video up. I think he is planning on making Randy a Vamp." Alex explained while shaking his head at what was happening on the screen. He reached into the chip bag grabbing a few and sticking them into his mouth.

"What! Does John Cena have a damn death wish? He knows Heyman does _NOT_ want Randy turned. John and Randy hate each other. Why is John doing this?" Chris Sabin asked, he plopped down beside his friend to see what was going on.

"Yeah, well it looks like Paul is about to have a very bad day." Alex replied as he continued to watch the screen and chew the chips in his mouth. Chris handed him the soda and they popped them open.

In front of them John had Randy pushed up against a cave wall as John's fangs appeared. The closer John got to Randy's neck the longer the fangs lengthened in size. They could see just how sharp John's fangs were.

Alex tried his best not to get turned on at the erotic sight but his cock twitched anyway and wearing a pair of loose sweats was not going to keep the imminent erection from pushing through. He took a drink of his carbonated beverage then sat it down, his body becoming more heated.

Chris bit his lower lip as John's fangs touched Randy's neck. Waiting for the bite to take place then something caught his eye, he couldn't help but notice Alex trying to adjust himself.

"Oh My god! You are getting turned on!" Chris exclaimed. Alex jumped at his friends statement. He would have blushed if there were still blood in his veins to do so.

Alex just kept watching the live feed coming through his laptop, trying desperately to ignore his friend and his growing erection.

He wondered how John had set it up. How John had the video going from a cave. It was obvious John had wanted everyone to see him taking the life of Randy Orton from Paul Heyman.

Chris watched with wide eyes as John sank his teeth into Randy's neck. Randy's head had tiled back and you could see the obvious pain on his face from the painful intrusion of the teeth piercing his skin.

Just slightly you could see John sucking the blood and pull a long drink from Randy's neck.

Alex watched as a trickle of blood trailed down Randy's neck. He could see as the life began to leave Randy and the mans legs begin to go weaken for John had to hold the tattooed man up with his arms in an embrace to keep him from falling to the caves dirty floor.

"Oh Fuck! Things just got real." Alex exclaimed as Randy's brother Adam suddenly showed up in the cave with fellow Vampire Heath Slater...

X-XxX-X

Paul Heyman sat with his arms crossed as he stared at the paper on the floor. He looked at the paper as if it were a live breathing thing. He had read the note over and over again, even though he knew the words would not change no matter how many times he read it. The damning letter had been from his son Randy.

_"Dear father if you are reading this note I want you to know that what happened is my fault. Not Cena's. I wanted you to turn me and you refused. I am almost thirty-one and I am not getting any younger. I hate the thought of me going to die without you ever joining me in internal rest. So by the time you have finished reading this letter I should be able to spend the rest of eternity with you and Brock. Maybe one day in our eternity together, you can ever forgive me?"_

Paul had let the note fall from his hands to the floor, anger flooding his veins where blood should be. "BROCK!" he screamed as he stood up, the paper crumbling under his bare feet on the purple carpeted floor.

Brock Lesnar jumped and dropped the game controller onto the floor at Paul's scream. He thought that something bad had happened. He looked over to the voice expecting to see blood or a monster standing before him.

Well monster might be right with the look of rage on Paul's face. The Immortal Vampire was not pleased and wanted John Cena stopped.

"What in the hell has happened sir?" Brock asked as he reached down to pick up the fallen game controller. He loved his Magnus game system, it brought him hours and hours of fun to fill his lonely life.

"We need to find Randy before its too late!" Heyman barked. He retrieved the letter and handed it to Brock.

Brock pretended to read it, Truth was he couldn't read. He was never schooled or home schooled for that matter. Brock had a horrible childhood, one of abuse and neglect. He was kept in a small room under a basement until Heyman heard his heartbeat one night and broke into the home killing Brock's so called parents and taking Brock for his own.

Brock had been seventeen when Paul saved him. Yet he refused to make Brock a vampire. Paul Heyman wanted his children to have a _normal_ life, well as normal as possible with having vampires in the family.

"What you want me to do Pa, a ad," Brock stuttered. "I want you to help me find Randy before its to late." Paul replied.

Brock nodded and picked up his laptop. His plan was to scan Facebook and the Vamp sites to see if he could get any information.

"What do you want me to do when I find them Pa?" Brock asked as he logged on, He was determined to find out where John had his brother.

"I want you to bring Randy home where he belongs and then I want you to kill John Cena. Send him to the sun and let it burn him till his death, it's the best way to make sure he can't regenerate and come back to turn my son." the chubby man explained.

Brock nodded and began his search, he decided to rest while doing this he knew he would need all of his strength later to fight John and toss the man into the sun.

Paul rubbed and squeezed his hands together tightly as he paced the floor, he knew Randy wanted to be a Vampire but Paul hated to bring the hell that came with it to his son. Being a Vampire was not a glamorous thing like what they show in movies.

Being a Vampire in real life was harder and harsh and sometimes completely unbearable.

"Your sure you want John Cena? That could be more trouble than its worth." Brock stated sluggishly, he rubbed his eyes, he had the beginnings of a bad headache.

Paul grabbed Brock by his neck, he was getting angrier by the minute. "Fucking stop him! make John pay afterwards. He did not have permission to turn Randy! Stop this!"

Brock had never heard Paul so angry before, he knew there was hell to pay. John's short immortal life was about to end...

X-x-X-x-X

"John! Stop!" Adam screamed as he entered the cave. John just smiled his lips still stuck to Randy's neck taking the life from it. He could feel Randy's heartbeat slow and then finally stop.

He let Randy slip from his arms and into his fellow Vampire brethren.

Randy Orton was dead...Now Immortality Awaited!

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW...<strong>

**If** there is **anyone** you would like to **have** in the **story** please **review** and **tell** me if **they** would be **better** as a **witch** or **Vampire**, or a **Wizard** with **Bray! Man **or** Woman! WWE **or** TNA! I **am** always **opened to **suggestions**! :)

Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I am very tired today.


	3. Wizard Wyatt

**Thank you to; **LadyDragonsblood, Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Rose. Waldron .9, takers dark lover, qxzky- The Sheaman chapter, chanelle3, jadeMK11, niki 1981 **For reviewing chapter 2.**

****{Sugar sweeter than ever!}****

(~~)

_"Let me find him, I ask of this, in its equal or better. Let it please do no harm nor rebound on me to the point of harm." _Dean whispered like he would to a lover, seductively, as he sat in his inner circle. The circle was on the floor in his own private room; a ritual room. A room that was designed so that Dean could work on his craft in the privacy of his father's home.

Dean sighed for he knew that he had to make his craft stronger if his spell was going to work. He took the paper his spell was written on and burned it. Knowing the spell would grow weaker if it was repeated, he could not let anyone get a hold of the spell he had written and shared with the universe.

"I know this will work. It has to work. I am a damn good witch! Damn it! Why in the hell is my life so screwed up? No personal gain! Damn you Roman!" Dean sighed, not knowing his dad Shawn was standing outside of the door. It wasn't really Roman's fault though, Roman didn't ask for the blood bond to be written. He was just frustrated with the whole thing.

Shawn stood outside the door listening to his son, he had heard the spell his son sent up into the universe. His heart ached for him, he would do anything to make that Blood Bond go away. _Anything_.

Shawn bowed his head and breathed deeply as his body began to tremble. He knew what he had to do. It might not work but he had to try. He removed his cellphone from his back pocket and turned it on.

"I hope this works. I would give my life for my son to have his." Shawn whispered as he began to call the man whom started a war between two covens and wrote the Blood Bond, Ric Flair. His stomach twisted in knots, He knew it was early morning but surely the man would want to hear from him, after all Shawn had played a part in said war...

~[~]~

Roman lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was staring up at the ceiling in his bedroom. Anger filled his mind as he woke up. It had been days since he last held Dean in his arms and His arms ached from the emptiness of it all.

Sighing he removed his hands from behind hid head and ran one down to his blanket covered cock. Another day was about to begin, Another day of loneliness. He currently lay naked under the blanket just from waking up fresh to start another lonely day.

"Dean" the name passed his lips for the first time in days. He was hoping that if he never spoke the name that the man would fade from his mind.

The long black-haired witch took his palm and pushed down on his manhood that was growing as thoughts of the man he wanted to share his life with flooded his mind.

Roman was not a man whom cried, he could never recall a time that his eyes had shed a tear, or wetness kissed his cheeks. But as he began rubbing his dick through the thin material that covered his naked body, water filled his eyes.

It should be Dean Ambrose's hand touching his growing manhood. Roman thought to himself as he pushed his hips up into his hand, his body obviously liking this friction.

Not being able to take it anymore he removed his hand from the blanket and lowered it. He needed more and found a small comfort in his hand and thoughts of Dean.

Imagining it were Dean's hands on his penis and balls, he began moving his hand rapidly to get himself off quickly. It hurt, It hurt so damn much to think of Dean and all they would miss out on not being allowed to spend their lives together.

Tears fell as he came that morning. Later today he would meet Seth Rollins Flair for the very first time...

X-x-X

Shawn sat with his cellphone in his hand. He knew what he was about to do would probably end up pointless, but for his son Dean he would try anything.

"Hello." "Shawn? Shawn Michaels, Is this you?" Came the voice of the grey haired man. Shawn breathed in deeply before exhaling and began to talk. "Yes Ric, this is me. I would like to get together with you and talk." Shawn replied.

Ric smiled, he knew what Shawn Michaels wanted to talk about. His cock jumped at the thought of how he was going to play this out. If he knew Shawn like he thought he did, he knew Shawn was going to ask for him to change his mind and lift the 'Blood Bond'.

Well he had no intention in doing that, but Shawn didn't need to know these things and he would love to get his hands, well body, on that hot young son of Shawn's. Dean Ambrose loved and played a part in the mans dark sexual fantasy's and he could not wait to make those fantasy's become one fucking hot reality.

"Why yes Shawn. You may come see me. I look forward to your company, say One hour?" Ric asked, making sure his voice sounded as pure as new fallen snow.

"Yes...One hour." Shawn replied as he swallowed the bile that rose, he could tell by the tone of Ric's voice what the older man was going to want.

X-x-X

"You want me to what?" Wyatt asked, trying hard not to laugh at the all too serious male witch that stood before him.

"I want you to help me go back in time. Before the blood bond began." Dean Ambrose explained to the wizard whom stood before him.

Bray Wyatt was standing in his little shack of hope and failure. The Wizard tried not to laugh at the young man before him, after all it had to have taken the kid a long time to find him. The wizard prided himself on secrecy. It must have been one powerful spell that Dean Ambrose Michaels had cast into the air.

Wizard Wyatt and his clan of _others _were not out in the open and was very hard to find.

"Do you hear that Taker?" Bray chuckled so hard he had to cross his legs and hold himself in an attempt not to piss his pants in laughter.

"This young man wants us to go back in time and not just any year either, The year the Blood Bond was revived and signed in the blood of forty men, that the first-born Helmsley would marry the first-born Flair." Wyatt explained to Mark Calaway.

Mark nodded his head as he listened to all his fellow wizard was saying. He knew the blood bond had cost true loves in the past, but this was not his problem and was growing angry that Bray was trying to make into theirs.

"What do you say Taker?" Bray asked. Taker was Mark's nickname because the man owned like ten separate mortuary's.

Taker shook his head no. The man could talk he just chose not to lower himself and speak to humans. Mark prided himself on being different, If there was anything he needed to say he just wrote it down on his dry erase board.

Bray ran his hand through his long beard, his piercing blue eyes becoming a shade darker. "Are you prepared to follow the buzzards?"

Dean lowered his head, knowing all too well what Bray was asking. "I can't do that...I belong to another, Roman owns my heart." Dean replied, feeling the intensity of Bray's eyes on him. It felt like he was burning everywhere Bray looked.

"Then I can't help you. Sorry little one. But the more manpower I have, the more powerful I can become. You would help me to be more powerful than _they_ are." Bray explained.

Dean sighed, knowing now he would have to find another way. He had been hopeful when his spell was answered that finding Wizard Wyatt would bring him back to Roman. Sadly now he knew that would not happen. Not with the Wizard's help anyway...

x-X-x

"How did you know where to find me?" Dean asked as him and his dad rode in silence. "I heard you son. I heard your spell to find the powerful Wizard. I knew he wouldn't help you so knowing this I had to come to you. I just had to go see someone first. I wanted to try and help you too. I failed you son and I'm sorry." Shawn stated with an ache in his soul.

Dean looked over at his dad whom was driving. "What are you talking about dad. How did you fail me?" Dean asked wanting to know what his father was talking about.

"I went to Ric prepared to do anything he wanted to end the Blood Bond and let you marry Roman." Dean gasped at his dads words. Tears came to his eyes, he couldn't believe that his dad would put himself out there like that. He knew how much his father hated that man.

"Well he want help you or consider the Blood Bond invalid unless you...you...t..to...suck...him." Shawn was beginning to gasp for breath, trying to say the words Ric said was harder than hell to do. The man actually wanted his son to go down on him and He was having a hard time explaining that.

"Dad? He said what? He's old, and gross and...and...and not Roman." Dean stated. He lay his head into his hands as he sat in the car. The feeling that he was going to be sick hit him hard and with the heater blowing in his face only made his turning tummy that much worse. Just the thought of his mouth going there..."OH GOD!" Dean yelled then began to puke all over himself and the cars floor.

Shawn pulled over to the side of the road and took his son into his arms. "It's ok Dean. You don't have to do it." Shawn stated as he rocked his son in his arms.

Dean pulled back and looked at his dad. "I love Roman dad. If, take me to Ric's." Dean whispered. He wonted to be with Roman and couldn't think of any other way...

x-X-x

_**PLEASE REVIEW...  
><strong>_

_**Sorry **any** mistakes **I** made **and for** taking **a** while **to** update. I **work** long crazy **hours and **making** a **living** **takes** up a **lot** of my **creative** **time**! _

* * *

><p><em>Will Dean give Ric what he wants? What will happen when Roman finds out? and will Ric really do as he says if Dean goes through with it? Read chapter 5 to find out. Vampire action n the nxt ch... :) <em>


End file.
